


You, Me And The Backseat

by NightimeBehavior



Series: On The Ground [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, canon world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightimeBehavior/pseuds/NightimeBehavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are hiding out in an abandoned car as a large hail storm passes overhead and Clarke finds an interesting way off passing the time. </p>
<p>On The Ground Series - A series of one-shot G!P stories set in the canon world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me And The Backseat

"So how long do you think it'll last?"

Lexa opened her eyes and peered over at Clarke who was staring out the window, at the sharp hail pelting down against the ground and the contraption they were now locked in. "It takes as long as it takes."

Clarke rolled her eyes at those familiar words and turned back to face the Grounder Commander whose eyes returned forward and lids closed comfortably once again. She shook her head lightly at the sight because of course only Lexa would find the fact that they were trapped inside a broken down car in the middle of the woods in the area between Trikru and Azgeda territory with razor hail pounding down around them, comforting and peaceful. "Well, how long does it usually last?"

This time Lexa kept her eyes close as she answered, trying to dissuade Clarke from the continuous thought pattern. "I cannot time the weather, Clarke. Now relax."

Clarke grunted at Lexa's words but turned and settled into the backseat beside Lexa. It had taken a fair amount of time for Clarke to have built up her trust of Lexa again because even though she understood the Commander's actions at the Mountain, it had still hurt to be abandoned by her.

Though she had spent many months with Lexa fighting against the Ice Nation and it's Queen, Nia, she had quickly been thrust back into the role of leader for her people and the two had drifted apart again and by the time she had some time to go back to Polis to meet Lexa and request assistance, Lexa had left to travel between the clans to find out who was still loyal to the Coalition but thankfully Indra and those in Lexa's steed were able to assist. It had taken a few more weeks before she had seen Lexa again, this time in the City of Light where they had both ended up trapped because of Alie's scheming ways. The one good thing that had come from all of it was the fact that Clarke had learned to trust Lexa during their foray into the modern world. Lexa had saved her and her friends lives on numerous occasions and each one had formed a bond with the other that had become unbreakable - almost. Save for the fact that Lexa took no pleasure in the reminder that she was her people's first and foremost and until the Azgeda and Sankru were dealt with, there would be no unity for the Sky People in the Coalition. The best they could hope for was the sudden joint but unofficial allied agreement between the Trikru and the people of Arkadia. It was all that saved them from total annihilation at the hands of the Ice Nation and the Desert Clan. Returning hadn't made things easier, Lexa had found herself trapped in a political war that had quickly turned to outright war. The Ice Nation had launched and attack in her absence against the Floukru in search of Luna. The Sankru had taken the opportunity to assist the Ice Nation and by the time Lexa had returned to Polis there was nothing she could do but attempt to unify the last remaining clans loyal to the Coalition in an attempt to fight back.

Clarke had been furious when she had found out, over the fact that Lexa had sent no request of assistance and had instead posted almost an entire battalion in the tree line around Arkadia. To make matters worse, Lexa had rejected the offer of assistance that Arkadia had offered and had played the war of as nothing serious. Clarke knew otherwise and part of her wanted knock Lexa over the head with something - preferably heavy and blunt, really blunt and really heavy. Eventually Clarke had managed to get Lexa to agree to accepting the assistance and it had done well to strengthen the bonds between the clans that held loyal to Lexa. They trusted those in Arkadia now and the Floukru were willing to allow the Skaikru to give them assistance in the search of their leader, Luna.

Clarke frowned. That was kind of the reason they had ended up in this position in the first place. They had been searching for Luna and had gotten wind of the chance that Luna was hiding in the divide between the Azgeda and the Trikru lands. The most dangerous divide between the clans because if the larger and more vicious beasts didn't maul you alive or it's environment full of deadly poisonous plants and lack of edible food didn't kill you, then it's weather would. Especially with the limited protection the forest offered against razor hail. Razor hail.

The one thing Clarke could honestly say she hated the most on the God forsaken planet called, Earth. It was practically glass raining down on top of them and would've shredded them to pieces had Lexa not understood exactly what was coming and had Clarke not found the only form of cover for another five hundred meters just as it began it's reign of destruction.

"Relax, Clarke. Your mind is over worked and you are being rather fidgety."

Clarke shot a glower towards Lexa who had still not deigned opening her eyes a worthwhile effort. Finally she sighed and acquiesced to Lexa, sinking into the leather backseat of the old vehicle and pressing her side up against Lexa until her head rested on the relaxed Commander's shoulder. She took comfort in moments like this when they weren't surrounded by people that Lexa would have to pretend she was uncaring around. She took comfort in the fact that when Lexa and herself were alone, Lexa would relax, would actually act like a real human being, sure she lacked the emotion at times and was still pretty stoic and Commander like but it was a drastic difference to how she was when she was in public and she was always happy knowing Lexa tried for her. Clarke could honestly admit she loved her this way. She loved her in any way, truthfully but she loved knowing that Lexa was Lexa just for her.

Lexa tipped her head to settle down atop of the blonde's and smiled a little, letting the sharp splitting of razor hail hitting the roof of the car settle around them. It wasn't the most pleasant sound in the world but it was better then having Clarke over thinking the entire situation.

Clarke released a sigh and cuddled in closer to Lexa, slipping her hand inside the woman's jacket to rest against her taut stomach. Even through the clothes, Clarke could feel the woman's stomach flutter under her touch and she loved every moment of it because it was a reminder of the effect she had on the usually controlled Grounder. She remembered the first time they had actually done the deed after everything. Clarke had been furious with Lexa for simply rushing into the midst of a war and returning bruised, battered and bleeding from numerous cuts only to refuse any help until her people were taken care off. Mad but understanding Clarke had done just that and with haste along with the rest of the healers but by the time she was done, Lexa had vanished. It had taken a few hours to find the woman who had retreated to the far corner of the camp with Indra who hadn't even made an attempt to help her Commander as Clarke dragged the brown haired woman away and to the privacy of the Commander's tent. Even though she had been furious at Lexa, it had been gentle the way they had given ones self to each other and during so Clarke had admitted her fear of losing Lexa. It had taken mere days later and she had admitted her love for Lexa upon the Commander returning to Arkadia in an array of fresh bruises and cuts. War is war was all that she had said and Clarke honestly felt like pummeling her, to knock some sense into her.

"You know we could be here a while," Clarke mumbled into the Commander's neckline as she ran her hand over the woman's stomach and lower south. She would admit that she hadn't been expecting it but it had done nothing to squelch her desire for the woman. In fact it had only escalated it. "A long while."

Lexa drew in a sharp breath when Clarke's hand found the waist band of her pants. She opened her eyes and glowered down at the teasing grin on the blonde's face. "Do not tease, Clarke."

"Who said I'm teasing?"

Lexa grumbled under her breath and shifted slightly to relieve the pressure she was now feeling. "We are in a tiny space, we cann-"

Clarke placed a finger over Lexa's mouth and slipped her hand lower, reaching the brown haired woman's most private parts. She cupped her hand and the smirk grew on her face as the woman's eyes fluttered closed. "There's enough room, I assure you that."

"Clar-" Lexa attempted to warn but was silenced when soft lips met hers and the blonde's hand squeezed tenderly against her appendage.

Clarke pulled away from Lexa's mouth, licked her lips a little and smiled warmly as Lexa moved forward to recapture them, eyes closed and lost in the feeling. "Relax, Commander," she retorted with the same words that Lexa had used on her only a short time ago.

Lexa's eyes snapped open and she growled deep in her chest. "Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, remember, Clarke."

Clarke barked a laugh at that which earned her a tiny smile from Lexa. "Well, how about I make you relax then?" She asked and with a small wink, she leant forward and kissed Lexa once again, shifting until she was straddling the brown haired woman, the bulge in the Commander's pants prominent and rubbing against her center, sending bouts of lightning and fire through her body. She shivered as Lexa's hands came up to rest on her back and she ground down harder against Lexa feeling the woman sharply surge up against her.

Clarke ground down against Lexa once again and a strangled grunt escaped the woman as she bucked once more. She loved having the Grounder Commander below her and completely helpless to her actions. It wasn't the feeling of power over the Commander that thrilled her, it was the fact that she quite possibly alone was the only to be able to do such a thing to her. She felt a hand slide up and under her shirt and groaned when a surprisingly soft but war hardened hand grazed one of her nipples before enveloping her full breasts through the material of her bra, squeezing gently around the mound.

Clarke drew back and with a pant she folded under the Commander's hand, rocking gently in the woman's lap. "Shit."

Lexa stopped her actions and ignored the grumble from Clarke as she used her free hand to tilt the blonde's head down to face her. "Are you sure, Clarke?"

Clarke rolled her eyes a little. Lexa always the considerate one. She ground down hard against the hardening length and felt satisfied she had gotten her point across when Lexa's hips shot out of the seat. "What do you think?"

Lexa growled deeply again but wasted no more time. She slipped her hand free of Clarke's breasts, pulled her hand free from the woman's shirt and pushed the blondes jacket of shoulders, letting it fall free to the floor of the car. She reached for the hem of the blondes shirt and tugged it upwards until it was free of Clarke's body, she tossed it somewhere to the side, discarded the blondes bra and attached her lips and teeth to a freed nipple, her other hand coming to rest on the breast that had no attention being given to it. she squeezed generously and reveled in the moans and groans of the woman she cared for.

Clarke shuddered under the ministrations and reached for the back of Lexa's head, holding the woman in place as she gave her nipple lavish attention. Clarke rocked against Lexa feeling the woman growing underneath her. If she didn't have Lexa inside her shortly, she was going to reach rock bottom and break down from unadulterated need. "Lexa..." Clarke pulled back and away from the Commander, scrabbling to remove the long coat and shirt that kept her from feeling Lexa's skin underneath her fingers and against her own searing skin.

Free from her upper body clothing, save for the wrappings around her chest, Lexa lent forward and reattached herself to the blonde, this time to the other nipple, paying it the same attention she had payed the other side moments before. Lexa felt Clarke roll her hips in a rather rushed and hard manner against her and knew she would most definitely end up releasing shortly if the blonde didn't stop.

In a quick motion, Lexa had Clarke on her back in the small space between herself and the door and was reaching for the blondes pants, she hooked her fingers in the waist band of the pants and pulled until they slid down and over soft legs that Lexa could never quite quit staring at when they were on display. She ran her hands up and over the legs, higher and past the knees until she felt the quiver of the blonde's thighs. A mischievous smirk sparkled in her eyes and tipped the corners of her lips as she ran them higher, reaching the apex of the blonde's thigh.

"Please, Lexa..." Clarke plead and knew it was ridiculous to do so. She had originally planned on being the seducer but that had fallen through the moment Lexa had touched her.

"Beja, chit, Klark?"

It was Clarke's turn to buck. She grumbled under her breath as she felt herself grow wetter. She knew Lexa knew what Trigedasleng from her lips did to her. Clarke both loved and hated hearing the Grounder language falling from Lexa's lips. "Touch me, please."

Lexa smirked at the sight of the blonde in wanton need. She ran her hand over the thin cloth material covering Clarke, her fingers slipping over damp wetness and circling the small hard bud sending a rack of expletives flying from Clarke's mouth. She followed it over once again, retracing the same path and received the same response. She once again reached for the waist band but this time for the only barrier preventing her from pleasing the woman. She pulled them down and off, abandoning them to the small space of their shelter. She reached forward and ran the tips of her fingers through the blondes wet lips and over the engorged bud. She pressed her thumb down hard against it and Clarke cried out bucking into her hand, her liquid heat dripping from the action.

"Inside," Clarke breathed out as Lexa flicked her thumb over the tip of the engorged flesh again, only serving to ignite the fire inside Clarke into a blaze that was quickly scorching through her body.

Lexa ran the rough pad of her thumb over the bundle of nerves again and watched as the blonde convulsed underneath her. She grinned a little until heated eyes were turned on her and she found herself with her back roughly pressed against the seat once again and a lap full of the blonde. She had never seen, Clarke move so quickly in her life, it honestly shocked her. She had never been so unprepared for an attack as she was right then.

"Enough, teasing," Clarke ground out between clenched teeth as she straddled the infuriating Commander. She reached for the waist band of the Grounder's pants, popped the button and drew down the zip. Her hand slipped inside and she retrieved what she wanted most. She loved Lexa, she truly did but it was obvious Lexa was a trying person and a large tease.

"Klark," Lexa whimpered, head landing with a soft thud against the surprisingly well preserved leather of the back seat. "Skrish," she panted as she was freed from the confinements of her form fitting pants.

Clarke loved the sight of Lexa's member; thick, long, smooth and with one vein running from the base upwards, she was mostly ramrod straight except for a small barely visible curve that Clarke knew to be there. It had reached places inside of her that she had never knew could be touched or even existed. She groaned along with Lexa at the memory as she gripped the shaft tightly and drew her hand up and down it, running a thumb over the slit and gathering the abundance of pre-cum to lube her hand up to once again slide down the shaft. It was exhilarating to have Lexa putty and so ready in her hands.

"Jok!"

Clarke grinned evilly, she loved having Lexa lose all coherent thought. Loved having Lexa forget any trace of English and loved the knowledge that she would soon forget any trace of Trigedasleng that she had spent months learning. She lent forward, grasping the purple head of the thick shaft and took the Commander's ear lobe between her teeth, she pulled lightly and felt the wetness drip from herself and onto the woman beneath her as Lexa groaned. She released the ear lobe and ran her tongue over the shell of the Grounder's ear before speaking, breathy. "Fuck me, Lexa."

Lexa groaned, deep, her chest rumbling with the sound but she took the blondes words to heart and pulled away from her, lifted her a small distance in the air, separating their lower bodies and took her cock into her own hands, wrapping her larger hand around Clarke's smaller one. Together, they positioned Lexa against the blondes entrance. She ran the head of her cock through Clarke's wet lips before letting go, letting the blonde sink down on top of her as she pressed her hips up until they were joined, sunk deep within.

"Oh my - fuck!" Clarke cried out, jerking a little with her hips as she felt the length of Lexa slip inside of her and felt her walls drawing Lexa in deeper and clenching down around the brown haired woman's pole like a vice.

Lexa let a few seconds pass, enjoying the feeling of Clarke stretching around her and enjoying the gratifying sounds of Clarke's ragged breathing as the blonde sagged against her. Finally, when it became to much to just sit there inside wet warmth and not do anything, Lexa moved, her hips pulling away as much as possible before shooting forward.

"Fuck," Clarke growled. She caught Lexa's mouth with her own and entwined their tongues as she began rocking her hips in time with the Commander's own movements.

"Yu..." Lexa swallowed around the Grounder words and struggled to find English in her hazy mind. The harder she fought to find the Sky People's language, the more control she had over the situation. "You...are so wet."

Clarke returned her lips to the Commander's ear. "You make me this wet. All for you." With the words spurring the Commander on, Clarke lifted herself up until the tip of the head remained inside her before sinking back down and rolling her hips. She groaned, relishing in the stretch and the slide of a solid shaft rubbing against her walls deliciously.

"Jok," Lexa groaned out. "Yu...you're so tight, Clarke. I can...feel you squeezing...me."

Clarke bucked up as her hips shot up and down over Lexa, her wetness coating Lexa's shaft with a copious amount and making it easier for the blonde slide up and down. "You're so, fucking hard, Lexa," Clarke grunted as she sunk back down on Lexa again, the Commander meeting her half way. "You feel so good inside of me." Clarke opened her eyes enough to see the clenching of teeth and the tension in Lexa's jaw. She knew that Lexa was nearly ready and Clarke wanted to reach that end with her, so she rocked harder and faster against the Grounder while Lexa's hips shot up rapidly, pounding into her until she could concentrate on nothing more than the feeling of pleasure running through her body to her very nerve endings. "Fuck, Lexa. Harder."

Lexa gripped Clarke's hips and roughly snapped her own hips up towards Clarke, feeling the blonde hunch over and a scream of pleasure tear past her lips and into the interior of the vehicle as the blonde's hands gripped the leather of the seat, either side of her head. Lexa continued the harder and faster pace whilst Clarke held on for dear life, feeling the thick meat sliding in and out of her, brushing against her clit every now and then, just enough to bring her closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum, Lexa." Clarke moaned out, panting as she was plowed into. "Fuck!"

"Nou!" Lexa called out as Clarke's walls seized her, restricting her from moving. She was buried deep within Clarke and while she loved the feeling, she had pulled out the first and only time they had done this and Clarke hadn't given any prior indication that she wanted anything more but as of right now, Clarke was riding out her orgasm with rocking hips and flowing juices that ran to the base of her cock and over onto her the pants that had become a base for the pool of liquid. "Ge off!"

Clarke rocked harder against Lexa, loving the feel of the Commander's fingers digging in her hips while she twitched inside of her. "Cum, Lexa. Cum in me. Let go! Fuck!" She rolled her hips sharply down and felt herself lose control again, felt her every nerve ending go alight with fire and felt herself come undone just as she felt a shudder run through Lexa's body and felt the woman's cum spurt inside her, filling her. She continued undulating her hips until the last trickles of Lexa was emptied into her. Eventually she stilled, Lexa still deep within her as she relaxed heavily against the Commander, cheek rested comfortably on the bare shoulder. She felt a hand fall into her hair and fingers pass through the strands on her head. Clarke smiled and let her eyes drift close, listening to the breathing and the steady thump of the woman she loved heart, drowning out the still pounding razor hail.

* * *

**Beja, chit, Klark?** \- Please, what, Clarke?

**Skrish** \- Shit

**Jok** \- Fuck

**Nou** \- Stop

**Ge Off** \- Get Off

**Yu** \- You

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank a particular person for getting me into watching The 100. I had spent so long suffering through Once Upon A Time and eventually spent a long time trying to break the necessary need to write something for a show I am so disappointed in only to have somebody get me to sit down and watch The 100 with them and now I am screwed beyond repair once again. So thank you.......YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!


End file.
